Last Stand
by Rosy-Posy417
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please review! So have you ever wondered what it would be like if Adrian and Lissa got together well now you know.
1. Just the Beginning

Last Stand

This is my version of what happened after Blood Promise. In this story rose and Adrian are together. All characters belong to Richelle Mead. Okay now here's the story.

**Chapter one: Just the beginning.**

RPOV

URGHH! I had just gotten back when I got that letter from Dimitri's letter. But wait I had staked him, hadn't I? I had to do something. I couldn't just stay here for two and a half months. His letter kept playing over and over in my head _Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time I see you-which will be soon_.

Lissa was worried too, but I wouldn't let her be, although I have no idea why. I had to deal with this on my own. So here I sat ready to smash the next person's head I see into the wall. Wow this was irritating. I had to do something- anything. Think Rose what to do?

Lissa! I hadn't talked to Lissa for a while so I decided to slip into her head. Lissa had just talked to Tasha and was now going to Adrian's room- Probably to practice using spirit. When Adrian opens the door Lissa pulls him into a hg and gives him a small kiss- _**What in the world!**_ I can't believe her what about Christian- what about me and Adrian. I was pissed. My anger just flared when Adrian gave her one back. That's it what was wrong with them? I wanted to smash someone's face in the wall.

I left Lissa's head feeling more uneasy then before. "Great that worked out well" I tell myself.

Now all I wanted was to show them was the pain they caused me.

Thank you for reading my story please review! Now I have a special thanks to roses96 for editing my story! Please review to tell me if I should continue writing. See you guys. P.s. Sorry it was a short chapter. I will try to make them longer!


	2. Tears

**I know I know I'm sorry for not updating! Well I don't even know if anyone is even reading this story so I guess I got a little discouraged. So here is the next chapter and I am soo sorry. Also I am kind of having writers block and I don't really know where to go with the story so if you guys have any ideas please share them! Okay now on to the chapter! Also this is after Dimitri was back from being Strigoi, and Rose is not accused for murder, so that means Tasha is still good.**

Chapter 2

LPOV

All I remembered was talking to Tasha then all of a sudden going over to Adrian's and then that strange pull I had towards him. Next thing I know is we are breaking apart gasping for breath.

"What the Heck!" Adrian yells.

"I have no idea!"

"What do you mean 'You have no idea'" He screams. "Lissa Rose could've been in your head right then you have no clue what you just did to her."

I sat there considering his words. "You don't think she's gonna tell Christian?"

"I am not sure but we HAVE to go talk to her."

RPOV

I headed towards the gym in frustration. Then I see _him _using practice dummies we once worked on long ago and before we were at the court.

"Roza," He called.

Those two words held me at my place and I couldn't breathe.

"Roza, listen to me,"

"Yeah?" I called out.

"What's wrong?"

Somehow he always knew exactly knew when I needed to talk to someone. Nonetheless I decided to keep him in the dark, after all he didn't even want anything to do with me. "None of your business!" I snap at him.

My words brought pain to his eyes "Roza" he called out softly "you don't need to hide like this I'm always here if you need to talk.

His words brought tears to my eyes. When he saw those tears he ran over to me and held me and let me ruin his shirt in tears. "It's just I saw Lissa and Adrian together and I don't even know why they would do this to me I mean I was finally giving Adrian a chance" I bawled out.

Dimitri had stayed quite for a long time and let me cry. "Roza have you talked to them? I mean you weren't really there so you don't know half the story"

I thought about what he said and I decided to listen to him. I mean come on I had been listening to him when he was my mentor and he never steered me wrong before so I mind as well listen to him now. " No I haven't but I will go talk to them, thanks" I telll him really meaning it and felling so much better.

"Anytime Rose" He calls out after me as I leave him.

Okay what did you guys think of this? I want to know the honest truth. Okay so this chapter is longer than the last. Also I just started reading fanfics so I actually understand the concept of then so please review and let me know you are actually reading this otherwise I feel like a complete dork. Well again sorry and I will continue my story if I get reviews so REVIEW!


	3. Forgivness?

WOW another chap already! Well it's been a while but uick enough for me so I seriously got like NO reviews the last chapter but I did check the traffic and there was a lot so I don't know maybe people just don't like this story so I don't know If I should continue the story or not so I am HOPING to get WAY more reviews. Well thanks and now on with the story:

DPOV

YES! Finally I had my Roza in my arms and she was coming to ME instead of Ivashkov! I let her cry on me until she left to do the right thing. Even though I wished she wouldn't so I would get to keep her with me. But I had to do the honorable thing and let her go. She left after a couple minutes and I just stared after her. Then I began to wonder why exactly had the two people she love the most just turn their backs on her…. That was before I heard her voice.

LPOV

Adrian and I just kept running through the hall running towards Rose's room. Right when we got there so did she. The moment she saw us her eyes lost all hope and she looked like she wanted to run into a corner crying. Definitely not a good look for her.

"Little Dhampir…" Adrian began to call out to Rose.

"Adrian…" She began her voice cracking. "I thought I could do this but I obviously can't , what you guys did to me was honestly the worst kind of pain I have EVER felt so I don't think I can do this. Dimitri told me I should talkt o you guys before I get mad but I don't think I can talk right now so… maybe later…?"

"B-b-but Rose…?" I run towards her.

"Not now Vasilisa!" she shouts at me as I cringe at her words.

She runs in to her room.

"Well that went well" Adrian was telling me!

So I run off to Christian's room hoping he would comfort me.

"Lissa!" He pulls me into a hug.

Finally no weirdness. "Hi honey I need to tell you something…"

"What's wrong?" he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Well…." Then I let it all out the teas I have been holding and tell him what happened with Rose. He seemed pisses off with what happened with Adrian and was confused why all that happened. So we retraced our steps and decided that the weirdness was affected by something I did today. While we figured that out I was just glad someone believed me.

I kind of have an idea with where I am going with this story so that's good so please review I am getting VERY discouraged and if you're reading this and review well thanks I love you guys! 


End file.
